Little Luthor
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Kara finally admits to Lena what she feels and her secret identity. Lillian attacks and Lena is affected. Supercorp.


Kara Danvers was high above the city, she had never felt as comfortable as she did when she was high above the city watching and listening for anything that needed her attention. Though she realized, being around Lena Luthor also made her the most comfortable she ever was with a person. Lena was her best friend. Yes, she had feelings for her, but she wasn't going to be telling her any time soon. She didn't know how to tell her and she hadn't told her the one secret she had been holding on to since they met. Kara wanted to tell Lena after they had gotten really close and became friends, but now so much time had passed and Kara was afraid that Lena would hate her for not telling her, for not trusting her. But that wasn't the issue, Kara trusted Lena more than she had trusted anyone. Kara and Lena had shared so much of themselves with each other and Kara knew that Lena would be hurt by this secret ad she didn't want to hurt her.

Kara listened specifically for Lena's heartbeat, she always could find it easily, it was strong and steady. Lena was in her office at L-Corp working on paperwork by the sounds of paper being flipped every few seconds. Kara knew that she needed to tell Lena the truth and about her feelings for her, but she didn't know how or when she was going to do it. Kara decided to fly to Lena's office and see how she was doing, it was about lunch time and Kara picked up Chinese food on her way. When Kara arrived at L-Corp, she quickly changed in to her normal clothes and headed up to Lena's office. Jess greeted her and told her that Lena was not busy and to head on in. Kara took a deep breath before entering the office. Lena was at her desk, she had a beautiful tight red dress cutting off at a little higher than Lena normally wore that showed a good amount of her cleavage, Kara paused at the door the air leaving her lungs.

And at that moment Lena looked up from her desk to see Kara standing there with food and she said, "Oh hello Kara. I'm glad you decided to stop by." And then she was waiting for a reply from Kara. "Kara?"

"Oh Rao." Kara muttered before she spoke up again, but this time Lena could hear her, "Hi. I just wanted to have lunch with you. I brought Chinese."

"Great. I just happen to have a break right now. Come have a seat." Lena said as she sat down on the couch. Kara followed suit, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Lena. She almost tripped on the table, but she stopped herself just in time. She walked around the table and sat down next to Lena.

"Are you okay Kara?" Lena asked, Kara was being a little weird.

"I'm great. I just…Lena?" Kara said.

"Yes."

"I know that this might seem like it's coming out of nowhere, but I umm…I…I really enjoy your company."

"I enjoy your company too Kara. Is that why your being so weird right now?"

"No…I…umm…"

"What's going on Kara?" Lena said as she leaned toward Kara and took one of Kara's hands in hers.

"Oh Rao." Kara muttered again, but instead of answering Lena, she leaned toward Lena and kissed her. Lena at first was surprised, but then started to kiss back. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena pulling her closer, Lena's hand went to Kara's face pulling her closer. It was only when they both needed oxygen that they broke apart. Kara though still didn't want to be away from Lena and pressed her forehead against Lena's.

"Wow." Lena whispered eyes still closed.

"Sorry. I just didn't know how to say what I wanted."

"And what exactly do you want Miss. Danvers?" Lena asked as she finally looked Kara in the eyes. Kara didn't answer just leaned back in a kissed Lena again. When Kara finally pulled away, "Well actions do speak louder than words."

"I really like you Lena. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Kara asked.

"I'd love to. And for the record I like you too."

"Lucky me." Kara whispered as she kissed Lena again and only pulled away when she heard sirens. "Damn."

"Well for you to swear something is wrong." Lena said as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. This has nothing to do with you being a Luthor. But…I…I'm…" Kara started to say trying to tell Lena that she was Supergirl.

"I already know Supergirl." Lena said looking Kara in the eyes, who looked surprised.

"I should have known that you knew. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you'd think I only thought of you as a Luthor and that was the reason why I didn't tell you."

"Kara, I know that you only tell people if you absolutely need to. You care about people too much, which means protecting them from your enemies. But I have enemies too, which was why I let you." The alarm sounded off again, pulling Kara's attention, and Lena said, "Go. We will talk tonight at dinner. Up, up , and away Supergirl."

"I should probably leave the way I came, but we will continue this later." Kara said as she stood up, pulling Lena with her. Kara kissed Lena again, hands roaming Lena's body, as Lena's hands held her face.

"Go Supergirl." Lena said breathless as she pulled away.

"Okay."

Kara pecked Lena's lips one more time before racing out the door and headed out of the building and straight toward the alarms going off, a goofy grin on her face as she flew. Lena stood in her office, the same goofy grin on her face, and then she sat down and finished her food before going back to work. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Kara was trying to as safely and quickly as possible to handle the bank robbery wanting to get ready for tonight, she quickly took down the three men and they were arrested. She stayed to make sure that everything was handled before heading to the DEO. Alex, Winn, James, and J'onn were waiting for her to arrive to congratulate her on the arrests. When Kara arrived, she seemed like she was in a hurry to get out of there. Constantly looking around and at her watch, she was barely paying attention.

"What is up with you?" Alex asked worried.

"Nothing." Kara stated quickly, too quickly for Alex.

"All right there is definitely something up with you. Why are you in such as hurry? You haven't stopped looking at your watch."

"I…I have a date."

"What?! With who?!" Winn asked surprised.

"Umm...With Lena." Kara stated.

"Lena? Lena Luthor!" James said not liking Kara going out with a Luthor.

"If you say one word about her being a Luthor. I will use my heat vision." Kara said vehemently and a little part of her eyes lit up, she was not going to put up with anyone calling Lena nothing more than a Luthor.

"There is no need for that." J'onn said knowing that Kara was very protective of Lena, but he didn't need Kara hurting anyone who was against Lena.

"She's only going to hurt you Kara. She's just like Lex. She doesn't like aliens." James stated.

"You are wrong. She likes me. And if you think for one second that I will let you talk about her like she's evil you are wrong." Kara stated back.

"She knows that you're Supergirl! This could be dangerous. She could use this against you. She is going to get you killed. She could kill you."

"She's always known that I was Supergirl and I didn't have to tell her. She's smart James. More than I can say for you. She would never hurt me."

"Maybe your cousin can talk some sense in to you." James said as he hit his 'only in case of emergencies' button on his watch. Suddenly Superman was flying in to the room.

"What's wrong James?" Clark asked.

"Your cousin thinks that dating Lena Luthor is a good idea. Tell her how dangerous Lena is. Tell her that she shouldn't date the enemy." James stated like a little kid who wasn't getting his own way.

"Really Kara." Clark said in disdain.

"You have no right to judge who I love. You abandoned me the moment that I landed here." Kara said starting to get really angry. Angrier than they had ever seen her.

"Who you what?!" Winn exclaimed.

"Kara…" Clark said trying to explain.

"I love her Clark. She means everything to me. And if you think that I would ever let you talk about Lena in a negative way you shouldn't have come here." Kara vehemently stated.

Suddenly alarms went off and Winn quickly went to see what was wrong. Winn was typing furiously at the keyboard and pulling up with footage of where the incident was occurring.

"Someone's attacking L-Corp." Winn stated once he pulled up the footage from the news.

"Lena." Kara said and then flew out of the building, she was quickly followed by J'onn and Superman.

"Everyone, get ready if they need back-up were on the move." Alex stated as she headed to the screens to watch over what went on at L-Corp.

Lena was just finishing up on some of her paperwork, when the building shook. She knew that what ever was coming wasn't going to be good. And for a brief moment she thought of the dinner that she was really looking forward to, but probably was going to have to reschedule. Her office doors burst open and four men came in followed by Cyborg Superman and her mother, her mother had a device in her hands, Lena backed against the wall trying to get away, but knew that she wasn't going to be able to. Lillian fired the device at Lena, then suddenly Supergirl, Superman, and the Martian were in the room taking control and arresting everyone. Superman took on Cyborg Superman, who he quickly injected with a virus that Winn had created if they ever were able to get a hold of him. While J'onn handled the four men that had come with them. And Supergirl handled Lillian, she disarmed her of the weapon and then handcuffed her with special cuffs.

Several DEO agents and the Guardian then flooded into the room, including Maggie and Alex, Alex had a device to check over the Cadmus agents and Lillian to make sure they didn't have anything that would surprise them later. Lillian, Cyborg Superman, and all the agents that had entered the building were escorted to a black site where they would be staying for the foreseeable future. Kara had just handed off Lillian to the agent, who was about to take her away, when she started to look around for Lena.

"Lena?" Kara said aloud as she looked around, but when she spotted the only other person in the room she knew that they had a problem. "Oh Rao. Alex we have a problem." As she watched J'onn pick up the only other person in the room.

"What?" Alex asked as she and Maggie moved to stand next to Kara along with James.

"I believe this is the problem." J'onn said as he set an unconscious child on the couch.

"Who's this?" James asked as he looked at the child.

"Lena?" Kara said as she brushed the dark hair out of Lena's face.

"Hmm?" Lena mumbled and then her eyes flew open, she backed away from them as quickly as she could and said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe."

"This is your fault Lena. I will deal with you later." Lillian yelled at Lena.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Lena cried as she scrabbled farther away from Lillian.

"They are here because of you. This is all your fault."

"Lena. Don't listen to her." Kara said as she blocked Lena from looking at Lillian. "J'onn." Kara said to J'onn in hopes that he would understand and prevent Lillian from saying anything else, which he did.

"Get her out of here." J'onn demanded as he watched Lena try to hid from them behind the couch. James was surprised by Lena's reaction to Lillian's threats, he had never seen a child more scared of a parent or any one.

"Lena. It's okay. You are safe. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Please don't hurt me."

"We aren't going to hurt you. We would never hurt you Lena. You're safe with us." Kara said as she tried to calm Lena down. Lena started to cry and it made Kara's heart constrict. "Please don't cry. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry. Crying is for bad people." Lena said, but it only made her cry more.

"Hi. My name is Alex, this is Maggie." Alex said as she and Maggie slowly approached Lena, they weren't going to have this little girl upset anymore. "This is Kara. Kara is my little sister."

"I'm a little sister." Lena said calming down a little.

"That's right. Lex is your brother, right?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. He treats me better than mother and father." Lena said.

"I'm sure he loves you. Just like I love Kara." Alex said.

"He says love only ends up with you getting hurt." Lena whispered, but everyone heard her.

"Well I think that he is wrong. Love is one of the most powerful things on Earth. It can make all the bad seem more bearable. Alex will want to make sure that you aren't hurt. Can you come out from behind the couch Little Luthor?" Maggie asked as she held out her hand for Lena to take.

"You promise it's safe?" Lena asked as she hesitantly took Maggie's hand and came out from behind the couch.

"I do. We do. We all promise that it is safe."

"I'm just going to lift you to sit on the couch to check you over okay?" Alex said as she put her hands under Lena's arms to lift her onto the couch.

"Okay." Lena said as she let Alex pick her up and set her down on the couch. Alex quickly checked Lena over, she wanted to make sure she didn't have a concussion from the blast and to see if she could tell what exactly happened to her. J'onn had picked up the weapon that had changed Lena in to a child, while Supergirl and Superman stood nearby watching Lena with Alex and Maggie. Kara had known that Lena had had a rough childhood with the Luthors, but seeing her so afraid from Lillian just made it more real. Clark on the other hand, didn't know that much of Lena's past, he didn't know that she was abused.

"I'm sorry Kara." Clark said as he and Kara watched Alex check Lena over.

"I know. I knew that she was abused, but I didn't know it was that bad." Kara said with tears in her eyes as she watched Lena hesitate when asked questions and look around in fear.

"If I had known that they treated her like that, when we were kids, I would have done something."

"I know you would have."

"I'm sorry too Kara." James said knowing that he had really judged Lena based on her brother and not on her own merit.

"I know." Kara said in reply.

"I'm sorry. I need to get back to Metropolis." Clark said though he wanted to stay and make sure that Lena was changed back in to herself.

"It's okay. We'll talk soon."

"Yes. J'onn I need to go. I'll be by again later." Clark said as he headed for the balcony.

"Okay. Just let us know when your coming." J'onn stated. Clark nodded before taking off.

"All right Lena. You are just fine." Alex said pulling Kara's attention from her cousin to Lena.

"Are you hungry Lena?" Kara asked as she approached.

"Not yet." Lena answered.

"Okay. How about we go to my apartment and watch a movie. Doesn't that sound okay?"

"I would like that. Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?"

"Sounds good to me. You pick good movies, Little Luthor." Maggie said as Lena looked at her and Alex with those wide green eyes hoping that they would come too.

"I'm in." Alex said as she gave Lena's knee a little squeeze.

"Great." Kara said before turning to J'onn and asked him, "Can you get Winn to look at the device and see if he can reverse the effects."

"It's the first thing that I'm going to do when I get back to the DEO." J'onn replied.

"Awesome." Kara said to him and t hen turned to the others and asked, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes. Alex and I will drive with Little Luthor to your apartment. You fly and meet us there." Maggie said as she took Lena's hand and started for the door.

"Okay." Kara said as she headed for the balcony.

J'onn handled everything else at L-Corp before taking off for the DEO, where he immediately had Winn looking over the device to see if he could reverse the effects. Winn quickly got to work and believed that he had figured out how to reverse the effects of the weapon. While J'onn also had James acting as Guardian to make sure that if there were any issue they were taken care of. Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie had finished watching Lilo and Stitch by that time Winn was finished and headed for the DEO when they got the call.

Alex and Maggie had paid extra attention to Lena, while she was a little girl seeing her so afraid of doing something wrong and believing that she was always in trouble was troubling. They hadn't known that Lena was raised to believe that she was always at fault and that she didn't do anything right. They didn't know that she was abused by Lillian, ever chance that she got. Kara on the other hand, had known that Lena's childhood was a hard one, and she tried to make up for it by getting Lena her favorite ice cream and letting do whatever she wanted when they were at the apartment.

Once they reached the DEO, Winn, James, and J'onn greeted them, they headed for the med-bay in case anything happened when they were changing Lena back.

"Just sit there for a second. Okay Lena?" Alex said as stepped back from Lena.

"Okay." Lena said, but her eyes got wide with fear when seeing Winn point the device at her.

"It's okay. It won't hurt you." J'onn said he hated seeing fear in a child's eyes.

"Okay."

"Here we go." Winn said as he pulled the trigger and a bolt of light hit Lena. The light was so bright that everyone looked away and when they looked back Lena was her adult self again and unconscious. Alex immediately went to work, making sure that Lena was okay.

"She's good." Alex said as she stepped back.

"Good." Kara said as she stepped forward and brushed the hair out of Lena's eyes again. "Lena." Kara said softly, waking Lena up.

"Hmm?" Lena mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Kara? What's going on?"

"So…your mother attacked L-Corp." Alex stated.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine." Kara answered.

"Why am I at the DEO?" Lena asked.

"Well…"

"Lillian used a device to change you in to a child." J'onn answered he knew that she had known about the DEO a long time and there was no denying it.

"Oh God." Lena sighed.

"You were good Lena." Maggie said.

"You guys know now, don't you? How she treated me? How I was afraid."

"Yes." James said softly. "I'm sorry Lena. I should have never treated you like your brother. You are nothing like him, but I was afraid."

"Apology accepted." Lena said.

"Superman also sends his apologies." J'onn said.

"Did Clark have to get back to Metropolis urgently?"

"Yes."

"I should have known that you knew it was him too." Kara said with a smile.

"I've known about him since I was a child. He probably doesn't remember, but he saved me once from Lillian's rampage. I was about four and had gotten locked out of the house. Clark was spending the night, hanging out with Lex. He must have heard me crying because he let me in the house. Helped me get upstairs and put me to bed. If mother had known about that she would have killed me. I wasn't supposed to leave the house without someone. I just wanted to sit by the lilies. They were my birthmother's favorite." Lena said reminiscing.

"Do you have a lot of memories of her?" Maggie asked.

"No. Not a lot. They were happy moments that I used to help me through the rough times, but there's only a few memories. Am I okay to leave?"

"Yes. You are free to go, but I would like you to come back and sign NDAs and maybe you would like to help Winn with some technology." J'onn said.

"I will come back tomorrow. And I would love to help Winn." Lena answered.

"Sweet. This is going to be awesome." Winn said excited.

"Tomorrow it is." J'onn said as he left the room followed by Winn and James.

"So you promised me dinner." Lena said turning to Kara.

"I did." Kara replied with a huge smile on her face. "How about you and I go to my place and eat in."

"Sounds good to me." Lena said as Kara leaned down and kissed her.

"Gross. I don't need to see you guys making out." Alex exclaimed grossed out.

"Shut it Danvers. Welcome to the family Little Luthor." Maggie said as she pulled Alex out of the room as Kara continued to kiss Lena.

"Thanks Maggie!" Lena called out as she broke Kara's kiss to reply.

"Let's go." Kara said as she changed in to her Supergirl outfit, picked Lena up and headed for the balcony.

"Up, up, and away." Lena said as she held on to Kara.


End file.
